Their Dancing Wings
by Starfur Darkmoon
Summary: When Kai meets an angel girl, who claims to be from another world, he must try to help her get home. But as time goes on, he soon falls hopelessly in love with her. After finding her a way home, he doesn't want her to leave. Kai lies to her as well as her friends just to keep Skyra there. Little does he know about the chaos that he has caused. (This will most likely get changed)


Skyra suddenly crashed onto the ground. Her wings extended to their full length as her chest heaved to gain the air lost in flight. Eyes whipping around in panic, she attempted to take off, her wings closed themselves and she collapsed.

"Oh dear…Cynder would be much better in such a situation…" Skyra panted, pushing herself onto her feet.

All small group, having a picnic in the park, heard the loud sound.

"You guys stay here; I'll go check it out." Kai said, getting up.

"Wait a moment Kai!" Nya yelped, bolting onto her feet and grabbing Kai's arm.

"What's wrong?" Kai stopped to look at his younger sister.

"If you need help, call, okay?" Nya strictly said, releasing his arm.

"Got it." Kai ran off.

Skyra leaned against a tree, wings gently flapping. The winged female could hear the commotion, she quickly hurtled herself into the tree. Kai pulled his blade out as he grew closer to the tree.

"Huh…There's nothing here…Well…That doesn't mean I shouldn't look around a little more…" Kai shifted his blade before he started to swing it around as he looked around.

Skyra watched the boy quietly as he moved his blade around. A silent tension that spoke many words. Her wings shifted as she watched him from her perch.

Kai heard the leaves rustling and threw his sword at Skyra. She jumped, flapping her wings, she gently hovered above the tree, she eyes wide with fear.

"Holy…" Kai's mouth was agape. The winged female's wings suddenly gave out on her; the boy in red bolted over and caught her.

"I am so sorry…I didn't know an angel was in the tree! Were you what fell? I know that sounds like a pick up but that's actually what I'm thinking!" Kai shouted in panic. Skyra stood up, dusting herself off.

"You have no need to shout, I can hear you perfectly fine. In fact I'd prefer if you refrained from shouting…Would you happened to know where I am?" Skyra asked, looking around.

"You're in Ninjago, where else would you be?" Kai chuckled.

"Ninjago…Is that scourge for something?" Skyra began to look around, obviously frightened.

"What do you mean by scourge? You asked where you are…That's where…" Kai stared at her before adding. "What are you wearing?"

"Yes, I am what feel, to answer your question earlier…My wings are exhausted, they gave out on me. I am wearing a Clan leader's kimono, what are you wearing?" Skyra stretched out, her wings unfurling as she stretched.

"A ninja's kimono, I'm Kai. Who are you?" Kai offered his hand out.

"I am known as Skyra, my friends like to call me Sky." The winged female did not take his hand.

"Oh, cool…So you're an angel…What'd you do to fall?" Asked Kai, looking away.

"What do you mean?" Skyra looked at him, confused.

"You know…What happened to get you thrown out of Heaven?" Kai looked towards her, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I do not understand what you mean. All I was doing was flying, I was flying too quickly so my wings became exhausted and gave out. I was never thrown out of anywhere…I do not even know how I arrived here..." Skyra muttered.

"Oh…Well come on then, my friends are probably worried about me." Kai motioned Skyra to follow him as he began to walk.

"Wait a moment…Why are you allowing me to come with you?" Skyra asked, confused.

"You seem lost; you also seem nice, now come on." Kai stopped and looked at her. Her light ginger hair and light blue eyes made Kai want to stare.

"Thank you." Skyra smiled gently. Kai's face turned red as he looked away.

"Don't worry about it, just come on." Kai started to walk quickly. Skyra gently walked behind him.

"Hey guys, I found out what it was." Kai smiled gently.

"Why is your face all red?" Jay laughed.

"She's why." Kai turned around and pointed at Skyra. Skyra was looking up at the sky.

"Your clouds do not look very dense." Skyra stared at the clouds.

"What is she talking about?" Snickered Cole.

"Apparently this Skyra here, is an angel, she's lost. Literally, I saw her flying." Kai stared at her.

"How do you know that those aren't robotic?" Chirped Nya.

"Do you not mean animatronic?" Skyra looked at Nya.

"Uh…No I mean robotic…" Nya said, crossing her arms.

"My wings are not false; Veo has yet to even perfect such a thing. The last person who even tried such an invention died…The wings malfunctioned and his spinal cord was ripp malfunctioned and his spinalcord erfect such a thing. The last person who even tried such an invention died...ed out…It was not a pleasant sight…" Skyra muttered.

"Who's Veo?" Kai asked, studying Skyra's features.

"Veo is a friend, she is a good friend, but she is only a Second in Command. She and Cynder often get into arguments, but they are always over such trivial things." Skyra looked towards Kai, growing curious to why he was staring.

"Cynder?" Kai tilted his head.

"Ah…Yes, none of you know my friends…Cynder is probably the most issued of all my friends. She's sweet but…She's a little crazy…" Skyra muttered.

"What do you mean by crazy?" Zane spoke up.

"She has killed people…It is not like her past is a very good thing but…She is trying her hardest to adjust to clan life. She is not used to it, nor the kind treatment she receives. Though I am positive that a lot of people are scared of her, but I do not blame them for being scared. She isn't a very scary person if you know her well enough, just another mental person." Skyra's wings twitched all of the sudden.

"Kai?" Nya looked around.

"Behind Skyra, I wanted to know what her wings felt like." Kai was gently touching her wings. Skyra's face flushed red,

"S-Stop touching my wings…" She stumbled.

"Why, does it hurt?" Kai gently rubbed the top of her left wing.

"N-No…According…To Looma, win-wings are used to stimulate an angel…" Skyra whimpered, legs trembling.

"Oh…" Kai released her wings and the winged female's legs collapsed.

"Please…Don't do that…" Skyra muttered.

"Sorry…" Kai mumbled, looking away embarrassed.

**Author's note: **

**I'm not sure about how I feel about how I began this. But it's the best idea I could think of. Writer's block is a pain. **

**If you've read "Circuits vs. Flesh" you would have seen Skyra before, but this story is actually centering around her. I wanted to use a different character for once, and I also love Kaira (KaiXSkyra) so I wanted to finally write something for it. **

**If you don't understand her personality it's basically a mix (and this wasn't intentional, I realized how similar it was after I finished making her character, but I'm not altering her because, I love this adorable angel.) of Zane's and Castiel's personalities. She's clueless and smart, but she isn't innocent, she knows a lot but has never done anything with such knowledge. She also had no interest in people before, meaning she was never interested in a relationship, she took being a leader of her clan very seriously and she also wanted revenge on the person who killed her little brother. But you'll hear more about that from Skyra herself later in the story. **

**Suggestions are welcome, please make sure they are relevant to the story so far. Thank you.**


End file.
